peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 January 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-20 ; Comments *The 2000 Peelenium (added as a bonus to end the series, even though the year was less than one month old) and part eight of the All-Time 2000 Festive Fifty. Sessions *Man...Or Astroman?, #5 (repeat). Recorded 1999-06-27. No known commercial release. 'Oh Cha Cha Cha And Once Again Ladies & Gentlemen I'm John Peel And While Only A Minor Political Activist I'd Like To Say That Man Or Astroman Is Indeed My Favourite Band Even Moreso Than The Fall' not TX on this show for reasons stated below. Tracklisting *''(Some music is followed by silence and then the emergency tape plays)'' *Hanin Elias: 'In Flames (CD-In Flames)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) :(JP: 'I think, as I understand it, you're with us now, having missed the first twelve or thirteen minutes of the programme, for which I apologise. It was not my fault. Let me emphasise that, because people always say, "Old Peelie's such an amusing bloke, he's always making mistakes." It wasn't me who made the mistake. Anyway, what you missed was a track from Spectre which I'll put in next week, one from Teen Idols, and the first from Man Or Astroman, who are in session, and a rather fine record from Tony Rebel, and possibly the first part of that track by Hanin Elias, but hopefully you'll be with us for the rest of the programme.') *Orbital: 'Beached-Long Version (CDR)' (FFRR) :(JP: 'Not much point having a paradise if you're going to have to reorder it according to Hollywood standards, I guess.') *Man...Or Astroman?: 'Krasnoyask 26 (Forward Version)' (Peel Session) *Primal Scream: 'Pills (CD-Xtrmntr)' (Creation) *Bo Diddley: 'Pills (7 inch)' (Checker) *Competition track 3: New Order, 'Blue Monday 95 (Hawtin Mix) (CD-The Rest Of New Order)' (London) Peelenium 2000 #New Order: 'Brutal (Soundtrack CD-The Beach)'(London) #Cinerama: 'Manhattan (CD single)' (Scopitones) #Kid Koala: 'Music For Morning People (CD-Carpal Tunnel Syndrome)' (Ninja Tunes) #Alfie: 'Sure And Simple Time (7 inch-Alfie)' (Twisted Nerve) *Man...Or Astroman?: 'Many Pieces of Large Fuzzy Mammals Staggered Together At A Rave Snoozing With A Brick' (Peel Session) *Samuel L. Session: 'Chanting (EP-Funk De Luxe)' (Rotation) 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time): Numbers 15-11 :(JP: 'Right, it's time for us to engage with the All-Time Festive Fifty, and I haven't got time to go through what we've had up until now. Obviously, there will be lists available at some stage in some form or other.') *'15': Joy Division, 'New Dawn Fades (LP-Unknown Pleasures)' (Factory) :(JP: 'Only yesterday, we got a phone call from our William, who's in the Southeast of Asia at the moment, and he is actually at this very precise moment on holiday in Cambodia, which brings us rather spookily to number 14.') *'14': Dead Kennedys, 'Holiday In Cambodia (7 inch)' (Cherry Red) *'13': Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band, 'Big Eyed Beans From Venus (LP-Clear Spot)' (Reprise) :(JP: 'Majestic. There never was a greater, not even Mark E. Smith.') *'12': Pulp, 'Common People (CD single)' (Island) *'11': Robert Wyatt, 'Shipbuilding (12 inch)' (Rough Trade) *Dakar & Grinser: 'Are You Really Satisfied Now? (2xLP-Are You Really Satisfied Now)' (Disko B) *Man...Or Astroman?: 'Theme From Eeviac' (Peel Session) *Vanilla Pod: 'Once Was Home (7 inch)' (Them's Good) *Man...Or Astroman?: 'Engines Of Difference' (Peel Session) *Mira Calix: 'Simple Friends (CD-One On One)' (Warp) File ;Name *a) AllTimeFF 15to11 *b) Peel Show 2000-01-20 *c) jp190100 NOTE: incorrect date ;Length *a) 00:22:52 *b) 01:59:07 *c) 01:57:29 ;Other *a) Decent sound at 128 kbps. Bundled as a rar file with the previous section of the chart. *b) Complete show, assembled by SIG from four separate files provided by two tapers: many thanks to them. *c) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) No longer available online *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes